Fright Night Before Christmas
' The Fright Night Before Christmas' is a fan-made TV special based on The Ickis & Oblina Show. ''The plot centers on Ickis who, after losing all hope for saving the Monster Academy, is assisted by an angel who shows him a world in which he had never been born. Plot A snowman named Joe Snow (voice by Mel Brooks) recounts how the Monster Academy was going through financial hardship, and the Monsters seeking Ickis for guidance. Ickis eventually feels he is not useful to anyone and an angel named William (John Candy) brings this up with the monster toy giver Santa Claws (Dom DeLuise) as they review what has gone on with Ickis in the past hours. Hours earlier, Ickis prepares a Christmas show with his fellow monsters with The Snorch playing Santa, with Zimbo as his elf. The Gromble is approached by a trenchcoat wearing figure called The Toy Taker who says that he will foreclose the Monster Academy if the Gromble does not pay him. The Gromble assigns the Monsters to "scare some humans out of their pants" to raise money to pay the Taker. Ickis tries to find a celebrity to indeed scare, but to no avail. Meanwhile, after learning that the deadline is 6:00 p.m., the Gromble warns Ickis about the deadline. Upon learning this, Ickis sends Oblina to deliver the money to the Taker. Oblina confronts a pair of crazed nature-show hosts (spoofing Chris & Martin Kratt), Joe Snow (who gets shot with a tranquilizer by the nature-show hosts), and a gang of literal kids in a candy store after being dyed red at a Christmas tree lot and mistaken for a candy cane. Oblina goes through the steam baths and ends up back to normal. When Oblina eventually makes it to the bank and the Taker's hideout, located inside an iceberg, she goes through a gigantic web of burning lasers leading to Taker's office several times before finally discovering that she's too late and that she has grabbed the wrong bag containing clothes for the Salvation Army following her incident at the Christmas tree lot. After witnessing these events, Santa Claws allows William to help Ickis. When William arrives, he ends up showing Ickis what would have happened to his friends if he had not existed. In the world without Ickis, there are various changes that Ickis has seen: *The Toy Taker has changed the park near the Monster Academy into a prison for toys he had stolen. *Krumm is now homeless and works as a depressed street performer. He juggles his eyeballs. *Oblina is a slave to Simon the Monster Hunter, who has succeeded in proving that monsters are real. *The Gromble is a criminal and con artist that has escaped from prison. *The Snorch & Zimbo are having cool and unusual punishments themselves by way of ''The Song That Never Ends. *Joe Snow is a melted puddle of snow. *The Monster Academy has become a stadium called Ghoul School which is owned by the Toy Taker. Ickis has William restore him back to his reality and returns to the Monster Academy. However, the Taker arrives to shut the academy down and fights with Oblina. Ickis manages to literally scare the Taker out of his hat and coat. It is revealed he is none other than a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles, with loose stuffing coming out from him. He apologizes and tells them he used to belong to a boy named Steven, who outgrew him and threw him away. After this, he became the Toy Taker to save the other toys from being thrown away after their owners outgrew them. Santa Claws arrives on the scene and explains that while it is true that some children outgrow their toys, he knows Steven is looking for him. The Monsters agree to bring him there and have William fix him to cheer him up. They do so, and Ickis accepts himself as Top Student of the Academy, and friend to Oblina and Krumm. Santa leaves to deliver the presents at their first house where Mr. Cuddles gets delivered. Santa tells him that Steven didn't mean to throw him away, but was saving him as a family gift. He then places him in the bed of Steven's new daughter who awakens to cuddle up with him as the Monsters and Joe Snow sing "Monster Holiday" and Santa flies off into the night. Category:TV specials